Bitter Sweet Shots
by Manly bandana
Summary: After a fan meet-up and a "broken relationship", Midoriya can only drown his pain away with shots, he is not alone. After a crazy night Mina and Deku find themselves in an akward place, will they embrace it their feelings or try to rub it off, a pair of alcoholics trying to decide what is the better path? Mainly comedy.
1. Prologue

**Well, first timer here, I got this idea while drinking with some friends and I cannot get it out of my head, anyway I hope you enjoy it, make sure to provide feedback and review if you wish of course. Also i don't own MHA**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"News come as fast as we can find them, these are the hottest stories of the day"…

The TV was loud, laughs out of control, people dancing like animals and the stench of liquor wrapping the air, nothing out of the ordinary for a nightclub, just the classic scenery of young people losing their minds and leaving the shame out of their bodies… but there was something unusual that night, or better said someone, A green haired young man dressed in a long green jacket with tight pants, wearing glasses and a simple black tank top, staring at his glass of whiskey, with a pained expression on his delicate face, that sad genture became into an annoyed one after hearing the cheesy introduction of the news report…"Today was a quite a heavy day, the number two hero HAWKS announced his new line of glasses, a collection of 6 unique designs, you can pre-order as soon as tomorrow morning. Also the number seven hero Shoto Todoroki saved a man from falling to his death in a collapsing building, nobody knew there was someone living in there, but a homeless man known as Kenshiro Sarutobi lived in the old structure for almost forty years, at the moment he is in the Hospital being treated for his minor wounds, it seems like a good day for our Half Cold Half Hot hero.

He glanced at the TV "Fuck... here we go"

"On the other hand, The Number Four hero Deku got a rough day, and once again it was in one of his fan meet-ups" He cringed and let an annoyed sight "CAN WE TURN THAT OFF!?" he said but the bartender just gave him a little smirk "No way kid, I've been waiting for this since I saw that photo in social media, Shit shh... here it comes" The news anchor continued talking "It was a normal evening on Yokohama, the pro hero Deku was going to be present in Kamino for one of his regular fan meet-ups, kids and adults, boys and girls you name it they were there waiting to shake the prodigy's hand or maybe share a photo, unfortunately some fans were a little bit to... Kind ehhh... We better let the video talk by itself"

A room full of people, everyone screaming his name, but most importantly: A mature woman hugging Deku's arm… she seemed quite happy "You sure are cute as hell boy, I'm telling you, my co-workers are going to lose their shit" Deku just let a shy smile slip on his face, his face red as a tomato, she was doing it on purpose right? Just casually placing his arms against her chest, that's not going to work, the perfect answer came to his mind..."I'm sure they will, but I'm sure that's not the only reason they will be jealous since you are quite a beautifu ladyl after all" he couldn't help it since she was quite attractive and putting a smile on people's faces was part of the job, he became a little bit more accustomed to physical contact since he interacted with quite a lot of people with different intensions, being touched on his arms or chest was not out of the norm, but that day something went horribly wrong. That sweet smile triggered something in that woman, Total lust "AAA…AAAAAA...AH! What a-are you do-"The woman took his face and placed a vulgar wet kiss on him, awkward silence… Phones recording… Teenagers crying… A huge goofy smile coming from that mature bombshell… "That was sweeter than any desert on this whole damn world" Deku didn't say a word, red as a tomato just touching his lips, the woman slapped his butt "Aaah" and placed her number in his belt, then she simply walked away…

.

.

.

"NO FAIR, I WANT SOME TOO "was the only thing the young hero heard before a swarm of teenagers pinned him to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA M-MY FUCKING SIDES, THE LOOK ON HIS FACE PFFFFFF YO KID, DID YOU SAW THAT, LUCKY GUY ISN'T HE "the bartender was having the time of his life "She re-reached my throat, H-HOW THE F-FUCK DID SHE D-DO THAT" The green haired boy was mumbling like crazy, cheeks red and sweating bullets, the bartender was scared, eyes open wide "No more shots for him I guess" The green haired boy gave him a serious face and "Give me another shot" "I…Uh I think you got enough"

"GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!"

* * *

"Look at me… I'm a mess, A FUCKING M-mess…"

Face down on the bar, smiling at nothing… alone. The guilt eating him from the inside, mumbling like a madman, regretting every second, the young hero Izuku Midoriya was drinking his problems away, he looked pathetic didn't he? He raised his head and smirked.

"I'm fucked…"

Suddenly his sight went completely black, something was blocking him, a pair of hands… but who could've be?

"Guess who" those giggles, he recognized that teasing tone, that easy and outgoing voice

"Ashido"

Mina was confused, he knew the guy was wasted but he hadn't completely lost it yet "Holy crap Midoriya you got it, I thought you were out of your senses when you started muttering nonsense by yourself" She laughed.

"Not yet, but soon I assure you" He said while giving her a small smile

"Can I sit here" She asked "Go for it, it's all yours" Mina and Izuku became good friends after he started practicing for the school festival, her dance class was a blessing for him, sharpening his reflexes and giving his body that extra dynamism that he lacked, they became even closer once the Izuku started dating Ochako in his last year at UA, she was the one who helped him get those feeling out of his chest, she was all around a great friend.

"Looks like I'm not the only one drinking my problems away" She said quite shocked, lots of shots in front of Midoriya "Not gonna lie, you look like absolute shit man".

He left an annoying grunt and was about to give her a smart-ass comeback but he got interrupted

"I saw what happened on the news, not gonna lie dude, your face was priceless… but umm… how did Ochako take it?" She seemed quite sympathetic just a small smile in her face,she was concerned.

"After the accident I ran as fast as I could to my apartment , she didn't pick her phone… when I arrived home, she was not there, neither her things, just a note… It seems like she doesn't want to see me nor speak to me, She is at Tsuyu's but she is not letting me see her"

She saw his red face and his trembling smile, he was about to cry "It has happened before you know... Ahaha... this is the third time this … But I-I guess this was straw that broke the camel… I…Fucked up" Ashido slapped his head without hesitation.

There he goes again, blaming himself, she hated that about him

"You know, it's not ALL your fault, ...I mean this kind of shit is common... Rabid fans do stuff like this all the time, that's one of the reasons pro's don't get involve in relationships that often, not saying it's ok, jus... is not that simple… Well that's my opinion anyway so it might be worth shit he he, I've never been tied to someone for more than a month"

Midoriya glanced at her, she wasn't really excusing his mistake, but it surprised him how casually she let it slip, he was expecting some sort of scolding and accusations... at least a scumbag being throw here and there, tsuyus's words where fresh on his head, He smiled and dried his tears, opened his mouth and with his alcoholic reeking breath said something unexpected.

"Still, I don't understand something"

"What is it mop head?" That classic nickname, he hated it

"What the hell did I do to have such thirsty fans, neither Kacchan nor Todoroki have them"

.

.

.

Ashido was trying not to laugh her ass off, but she was also curious, she had a possible answer running through her head, she had the biggest grin in her mouth, he sure was going to stutter like the good old days.

"Hmmmmm I believe they want snatch away that innocence of yours..."

"Say what now?" He said

"I would pay million to see that cute face full of pleasure and lust" she started panting and making obscene gestures.

His face got like pepper, "M-M-Mi-Mina w-what t-the hell…...Eh?"

"PFFFFFFFF… HAHAHAHAHA GODDAMN IT MIDORIYA YOU MAKE THE BEST FACES HAHAHAHA I'M TELLING YOU, I'M SURE YOU POPPED A BONER RIGHT THERE" She was laughing like a child barely able to breath.

He relaxed and smiled and gave himself to the moment "F-fuck off" "I ain't popping a boner for such basic shit... you'll never be capable of turning me on with such weak game" He remarked with a trembling smug smile.

Mina gave him a seductive gaze, she knew what was coming

"Did someone say mina can't?" Determination on her words, seduction in her grin

A dry "Me" was the only thing Izuku said

"Sounds like a challenge" The dance floor was active, dirty lyrics and eroticism on that beat. BINGO

"Yo Midoriya… Wanna dance?"

* * *

 **That's all for now, I want to make this at least 10 parts, I might update it next week around the same time, hope you enjoy it, also this will be mostly comedy, Izuku has mostly grown up from his shyness, I will expand the hero rankings and their career in the next couple of chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE I AM AGAIN! Not going to ramble, thank you for the follows and favs, leave a review if you want and let's get going, this is going to be spicy… Uh.**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Happened

The drowned sound of cars rooming around the city, the birds singing and people talking, an everyday morning, a boring morning. The sun crept through a messy apartment and met the eyes of a wasted boy… yeah an everyday morning.

"What the… fuck?" The boy whispered

Tired, annoyed and quite confused, his eyes explored the room, every single detail about it, it was strange and quite ugly, pink everywhere and wrinkled clothes scattered as far as the eye can see. It wasn't pleasant.

"What a god awful shithole… I'll clean… "A loud yawn left his mouth "I'll clean later…"

.

.

.

"Eh? ..." He suddenly opened his eyes, an ironic smile on his face "Yep, this not my room"

Midoriya started to check his body to see if there was any indication of kidnapping, no sign of vaccination, or drugs.

"N-No points on my veins, sniff* neither use of chloroform… How the hell did I end up here?"

He took the sheets out of his body, they reek of sweat and alcohol, he left and unpleasant sigh and came to the realization that he was completely naked. His mouth curled into a displeased gesture and proceeded to touch his ass, he was relieved.

"No signs of pegging… Thank God… Where are my clothes though?"

He started looking around the room in search of his clothes, skirts…yep, blouses… aha, panties… sure, yet no sign of his tank top or pants, he stumbled around a little messy coffee table, it had a lot of empty picture frames and beer cans, his phone was on top of some books, in the same place there was a note with the words "read me "written in it, Midoriya opened the note.

"Your clothes are in the washing machine, they need a good clean also. I left a towel hanging on the door knob, you should take a shower. Oh, and the bathroom is at the end of the hall to the right"

"Okay, at least she is nice... and that must be the towel"

Midoriya cringed when he saw the design, it had a psychedelic design… it was ugly, he proceeded to cover his lower body, take his phone and walk to the bathroom, that hallway looked familiar, those photos of a pink girl and a flouting shirt where really cute... the realization hit him like a truck… This was Ashido's place.

"Oh… Shit"

He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and without any sense of self-control started mumbling.

"I can't believe it I'm in Ashido's apartment, I was naked on her bed, I-I cannot remember a single fucking thing from yesterday, let's see I was drinking to my heart's content, then she came then we danced and…"

He saw his back on the mirror, full of scratches and marks on his neck, this was going out of control, his mind was processing all the information at a neck breaking pace, reconstructing the details, possible scenarios. The Boy came to a breaking point and screamed as loud as he could.

"WAAAAAH DON'T TELL ME ASHIDO AND ME… WHAT THE HELL DID I DO"

"Mopehead!" Izuku turned his entire body to the sound of that distinctive voice; his face went from white to crimson in a second, she was completely exposed.

"Do not scream in my bathroom for god's sake… jeez" She noticed his crimson face… and maliciously chuckled "You still have energy to spare after all you did last night?… you are quite impressive Mi-do-ri-ya~"

"W-What… Du-Dude you are NAKED!" Izuku was trying to control his stutters; Ashido used this opportunity to tease the red broccoli.

"What happened to all that confidence and sassiness mophead…? Saw something you liked?"

Izuku shaked his head multiple times to regain himself, no more teasing for this guy, he left that behind, no more smart-ass comebacks , it was time for questions.

"Yeah, I'm e-enjoying the view, but t-that doesn't answer my question…" He took a quick peek again at lightning speed; she was hot in all the sense of the word, the blush was still present on his face.

"No fun police arrived huh…? If I remember correctly which I do, you were the one preaching about leaving our shame behind and exposing our bodies to ourselves… Don't tell me you don't remember the flourish of moves and cheesy tone of your voice Ooooh Prophet Izuku" She had an enormous grin on her face.

"… N-No" It almost sounded like a squeal

"Jeez Midoriya, you are truly weak" She said while chuckling "Well, not really… you are quite the Bull if you know what I mean" She gave him a wink and laughed.

With a proud smile Deku added "Well thank you, I always try to… Wait wait wait there, My scratches… My marks… That Bite mark in your peach… Ashido… Did us F-Fu… Fu-"

"Yeah, best night I had if I say so" Ashido said it without an ounce of shame shrugging her arms and putting neutral face "You seriously don't remember"

"No, I just remember the lights… that 15 year old whiskey and… That Sweet and comforting Kiss…"

His eyes opened like plates, the memories started rolling inside his head 3…2…1

"We can… we can comfort ourselves at least for tonight"…

* * *

"Dance…? Sure pinky" He took his jacket away exposing his build arms.

Mina took Izuku's hand, pushed everyone in front of her until she arrived to the middle of the dance floor, the music was loud, Ashido smiled and began to dance, her hips moved with grace, her face had a seductive gaze, Midoriya couldn't be left behind, he began to dance in the same fashion, his sweat stained shirt just made things more erotic, his blush made him look like a kid trying to be someone he wasn't, that innocent kid was still inside of him.

Following the rhythm of the song she started rubbing her butt on his crotch, he chirped and let a small squeal, he was feeling good, Ashido knew the game was rigged, she saw how Izuku holding with all his willpower but at the end he separated himself from her and placed his hands on his crotch with embarrassment, Mina couldn't hold it and laughed at the flustered boy.

"Hahahahahaha so much for the Mr Cool Guy act eh Midoriya Pffffff" Tears coming from her eyes, it was just too funny, and nostalgic in a way, she hadn't seen him like this in months.

"I-I Umm-Well y-you see… I-IT'S NOT FAIR" Izuku could hardly formulate any words without stuttering, He noticed how good of a time Ashido was having, laughing at him and shacking her hips like a schoolgirl. He puffed his cheeks and raised his hand.

"Aaaaw~" Ashido turned to face the Broccoli haired kid, he had a smug face, cheeks red… "He did it, he really did it…?" He slapped her butt, a distinct lilac tone popped on her cheeks, she wasn't mad, just surprised by the daring move coming from one of the most easily flustered individuals that she has ever met.

"What was that moan Ashido Ahahaha What happened there? I didn't know you were that kinky" He was genuinely laughing, he looked incredibly cute, happy knowing that he had forgotten his problems at least for now, Ashido smiled back at him.

"You got me Mophead… But don't act like you didn't lose dumbass. I know you liked it~" She pointed him with her finger smiling brightly.

"I'm not denying neither accepting those accusations detective Ashido" He answered with a smirk closing his eyes.

"Welp Mr Cool Guy, shall we continue…?"

"Take the lead Pinky"

They continued dancing like no tomorrow, drinking everything they could, laughing at the amateur dancers and mocking the foreign songs by screaming random English words, touching their bodies without shame after a shitty coming from Izuku about how we all were naked and stupid on the Stone Age… She was having fun, after all those empty months alone and yet it felt wrong.

The night was young.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen's, Grab sweethearts your sweethearts to the floor, we are about the get romantic around here"

It was time for the slow pieces; Mina looked at Izuku straight to the eyes and took his hand

"Stop she said to herself"

She placed his hand on her hip.

"What am I doing?"

She placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"What about Ochako"

Izuku placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him, Ashido leaned on his chest, and they began to move, neither of them said a word. Midoriya was completely lost, guilt was starting to take over him, his hands trembling, his body becoming more and more stiff.

Shido noticed it, what was she doing?... taking advantage of a sad drunk boy. She opened her mouth trying to talk when suddenly Izuku interrupted her.

"I'm a scumbag aren't I?"

Ashido turned to face him.

"Just look at how easily I forgot about Ochako… Don't get me wrong, I've been enjoying every second of this night… You have been doing everything in your power to cheer me up and it has worked… I forgot about her"

"Izuku… the only piece of shit here it's me" she whispered in his ear

"Knowing how much you love her… and knowing your state at the moment, I just wanted some company for tonight; I'm just taking advantage of your situation instead of helping you…"

"I've always enjoy spending time with you, you were the one who helped me get stronger with your dance lessons, and you were the one who helped express my feelings… I've always felt something for you in a way"

Those words made her heart tremble.

but… You were always out my league, such amazing girl, social and easygoing person placing her eyes on a dumbass like me… "

Tears started to form in her eyes; she felt the same way about him, unworthy for such a hardworking and pure hearted boy. Yet she couldn't bring herself to confess "You are Drunk mophead… you are rambling nonsense"

"I'm afraid I might hurt you like I did with Ochako… I don't even know if we are a thing anymore, I'm scared I might fall for someone so easily again… and forget about you" He was also tearing up, it felt special.

Mina touched his checks with her palm and gave him a smile, she was crying just like him… He returned the smile and without saying a word they started to get closer.

"I'm selfish"

"I'm a scumbag"

They closed the distance and started to kiss, a pure sincere kiss…

"We can… We can comfort ourselves. At least for tonight"…

The bed was shrieking, only pants and moans could be heard on the room, all reason thrown out of the window, once in a while they called their names, the night was not going to judge them, they were just human beings searching for some company.

* * *

"Mina… I'm... Sorry"

Mina gave him an apologetic look. They stayed in silence for second.

"AAAAH!" Mina and Izuku screamed in unison.

An invisible girl busted trough the door shouting like a kid.

"MINAAAAA YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS... Oh my...!"

Like a deer eyesight cough between the headlights of a truck, the pair was not ready for this.

* * *

 **Okay this is all for today, I'm not that good with drama so maybe this was a complete cheese, I might upload next Saturday, until then bye. Don't forget to review and fav. Next chapter will be quite lore and comedy heavy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A'right, first of all Thank you very much for your support guys, I'll continue this series but my schedule might change, this series might become bi-weekly.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mess

Tooru Hagakure: A cheery happy go-lucky girl and Mina's best friend at UA. You could say that they were quite inseparable in fact, as soon as they managed to get enough money they rented an apartment and started living together; this girl was now in front of her roommate and another scared individual. Even if you could've not seen her face, you could be sure that a confused expression was decorating said face.

Neither of the members of trio dared to say a word. Izuku was shaking while Mina wore a blank expression, Tooru glancing both of them for brief periods of time, changing her focus from Izuku's puppy eyes to Mina's concerned tone.

Finally the Mina dared to speak.

"I-I can Explain"

"MINA IS FUCKING MIDORIYA" the invisible girl shouted without thinking. "WAAAAAAAAA" Izuku shouted in response after hearing what came from the invisible girl.

Mina took her friend's hand and slowly made her way out of the bathroom "I'll… Uh… Take your time Mophead, the room is all yours" she closed the door.

Izuku stood on the bathtub and turned the shower on, there was something running through his head the entire time "I'm doomed"

"So?"

"I want answer. Every single detail, why, when, how?" it was difficult to determine Tooru's mood, she sound so intrigued. Mina was struggling to formulate words.

"Well… we were just drinking… It went out of control and… We had se-"

"Do you have any idea of what you just did? This doesn't have anything to do with Kirishima right?"

"Hell no! What the fuck are you even talking about?" Mina got quite angry at her friend's assumption.

"You've been doing this kind of shit since you broke up with him, I don't care about who you fuck, but taking advantage of Midoriya, you know he is too humble to say no" Tooru accused Mina.

"We broke up in even terms, no hard fucking feelings… Also you don't even know Midoriya that well, he ain't a fucking child anymore" Ashido was getting seriously pissed off.

"I don't care if he is not what he used to be, but I know him well enough to assume he would never cheat on Ochako"

"I'm aware of that Tooru" Things started to calm down, yet the tension in the room was suffocating.

"Do you have anything against Ochako?" Tooru asked.

"What the… OF COURSE NOT"

"Then why did you fuck Ochako's boyfriend for fuck sake? Or Midoriya became a man-whore all of the sudden" She was baffled.

"It was a mistake, we were drunk Tooru, I swear to god… We just had a bad day… and the alcohol did the rest…" Mina lowered her head, she couldn't face Tooru.

"Ok… I won't tell Ochako about this, but he has to go right now" Tooru got up from the couch and went straight to the bathroom.

"Midoriya!" She shouted. Izuku covered himself and started trembling "I don't know if you are guilty or not, but I need you out of my apartment right now"

"Wha- but my clothes are in the-" **SLAP***

Tooru threw his clothes on his face "Now dress yourself and go straight to the door" Izuku was scared shitless, he never saw her angry before. He dressed as fast as he could after finishing his shower, when he got out of the bathroom his phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" Izuku answered the call… Silence for a couple of seconds, he knew what was coming

"DEKU YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT, IT'S ALMOST 10:00 AM AND YOUR FUCKING KID IS WAITING FOR YOU, SO MOVE YOUR ASS AND PICK YOUR GODDAMN DAUGHTER" Bakugou might have changed his way, but his language just got worst "Fam stop cussing in front of the gal" Camie took the phone "Yo Deku fam, ignore Bakugou and his whack AF attitude, We having a lit time here with little Eri. Take your time fam"

"Thank god Cammie, you are a saint I'll be there as fast as I can" Izuku hanged the phone and ran to the door, Mina and Tooru were on the waiting for him, he slowed down and stopped in front of them, he gave them an apologetic look.

"You are lucky I'm not telling a word to Ochako, I know how shaky thing have been for both of you. But that's no excuse for you to fuck someone else behind her back… "Neither Izuku or Ashido could refute her schooling.

"Now get out before somebody notices it" Tooru opened the door and Izuku walked off her apartment.

"Thank you Tooru…" Hagakure didn't respond "And Mi- I mean Ashido… We'll talk about this later"

"Sure…" Mina's response sounded more like a whisper.

The pair returned to their home in complete silence, until Tooru got a grip of Mina's arm

"You better start cleaning, the living room smells like a politicians victory party"

She sighed "But...Fine" She grabbed a broom and dragged it while sobbing.

* * *

Deku was running as fast as he could, jumping between buildings with grace. Wallruning and maneuvering with elegance, at the age of twenty one he was one of the fastest climbing heroes on the charts, his strength combined with his willingness to help others stroke the heart of thousands of people. The billboards didn't lie; landing on forth spot after only three years of service was not a small feat, he quickly into a hero that everyone could look for.

After 5 minutes of fast traveling Deku finally arrived to Katsuki's place, he knocked the door and patiently waited "Coming"

Bakugou opened the door and met Izuku's gaze "Oy Deku…" Bakugou simple smiled.

"What? No cursing or a single drop or violence" he was shocked, the bastard was acting out of character.

"I think you suffered enough after that Milf raped your mouth" Before Izuku could respond he smirked and took his phone "Your pussy-ass face will become a sensation, have fun with the memes you dumb cunt hahahaha" Izuku grabbed Bakugou's phone, His feed was full of Memes and articles about the scandal.

"I-I'm Fucking done man… screwed… You, fucking grow a pair and kill me Kacchan, please" Izuku clung to Bakugou's shirt and begged for misery.

"Not this time Deku… Haha…HAHAHAHAOUCHTHATHURTSDUMBASS!" Camie was twisting his ear and spanking his head. "Sorry for that fam, this guy can be a real dick TBH, Here's your baby"

"Hi Deku" Eri gave a few skips and hugged his arm

"You bitch, why you did that for Christ sake!" Midoriya could barely contain his giggles "There's the Kacchan I know"

"You Fuck…" Bakugou was about to launch himself, but Camie whispered something in his ear. He stopped and bowed to Izuku and Eri with a forced smile, he was trembling from anger.

"S-Sorry Mr. Midoriya… Mrs. Eri"

Eri and Izuku were rolling on the ground holding their laugher "

"Apologies accept-ted Kacchan Pffff"

"That's better, you can go know fams, have a nice lit day"

"Take… Care guys!" Bakugou slipped those words between his teeth.

"I've never seen Kacchan being dominated by a girl before, any idea what did she told him?"

"It's just some photos of him crying over a dumb vampire's movie" Eri said waving her hand like it didn't matter. "He is quite the fan of all that shit".

"Language" Izuku slapped her head

"Sorry mom" Eri laughed and hold his arm tighter

"Eri I told you to call me dad" Eri gave him a few pats on the back and responded "I'd called you Deku for six years, calling you dad doesn't feel alright"

Izuku sighed "We always have this conversation girl"

"It's a matter of time Da-Deku"

"Whatever, you're a too sassy for your own good…" He smirked.

"I can hardly contain myself when you try to act all serious"

"You got me there" He rubbed her head and planted a kiss on her forehead "Now… Let's go home"

"By the way, I saw the kiss on TV, That fac-"

"SHUT UP!"

Eri: The little girl who's early childhood was nothing more than torment and guilt had just turned twelve, with the help of Mirio, Deku and class A she became a cheery expressive and kindhearted girl. After living in UA below the care of Aizawa for almost six years Deku decided to adopt her and give her the life that she deserved, Aizawa wasn't a bad guardian on the contrary, but he was too out of touch with the needs of a modern child, After two months she quickly adapted to her new life with his new family.

* * *

They soon arrived home; Midoriya took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. The atmosphere felt different, Eri quickly notice it.

"Where is Ochako?"

"She… She is taking a break"

"Did I do something" She asked concerned

"No no Eri… It's was my fault" replied

"Does it has to do with the kiss" Izuku gave her a nod in response.

"Will she come back?" She liked ochako, she was her friend after all.

"She is at Tsuyu's at the moment, I'm not sure if she'll forgive this one" He said in a somber tone

"I see… I don't blame her though, but don't smack yourself with that too much…" She gave him a hug full of comfort "You should rest, being honest you look like crap"

"Language" Izuku remarked, Eri just let an adorable giggle and went straight to the kitchen "I'll make some dinner, you stay on the couch for now"

"Sounds good…" Closing his eyes, the fatigue was too big to deal with. He yawned and as soon as his mouth closed he fell asleep. When Eri came back to check him he was already down for the count. She smiled, planted a kiss on his forehead and wrapped him with some sheets.

"Oh Dad… You never bring a dull moment right?" She proceeded to turn the lights off and lean on the same couch watching his dad "At least that's what Ashido used to tell me"

Sunlight crept on the boy face. He opened his eyes just to find the small girl sleeping next to him. His life might be a rollercoaster of emotions, but these little moments were worth it. He got up carefully not wanting to wake up the little girl besides him; he stretched and gave a small glance at his phone.

"Two messages…? Let's see"

"Uh... w-what?"

He froze as he read the name of the girls who sent those messages.

 **Ochako Uraraka** : Meet me at Tashiko's Grill. 9:00 AM don't be late

 **Mina Ashido:** Yo Mophead, Meet me at Tashiko's Grill around 9:00 AM, we kinda need to talk.

.

.

.

"Oh Shit"

* * *

 **Ok that does all for now; make sure to fav and review, thank you very much for your support. As always until next week… Maybe? It depends on how much I'm going to get.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here… again, last time our Deku got into a complicated situation, things are about to get complicated. Thanks for the Favs and characters might come off as dicks for some of you, but i like faulty characters. Enough chit chat and let's get to the point.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Deep into the rabbit hole

And inedible screeching came from his mouth, his skin turned pale and his body was shaking like wet cat. Guilt fell on his shoulders and almost made him fall through his apartment's floor. He had done it, he screwed up even more than before, he had a little bit of hope left, and it couldn't get any worse…Right?

"N-Nine AM, I might have s-some time to fix this, just don't panic ma-" That little bit of hope that inhabited his body quickly packed things up and ran away from his body, all it took was a quick glance at the clock. The damn thing was marking 8:30 AM.

"WAAAAAAAAAH YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Deku… Screams are not the best way to get me out of bed" Eri woke up after that loud screech came from her father's mouth; she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Damn it… I'm sorry but I gotta go right now"

"What happened? Why all the screaming?"

"Ochako and Mina, Problems… You know, I'll explain it later. I need a shower" Izuku was running all over the place, cleaning and cooking at inhuman speeds, he took Eri to the kitchen and served her breakfast, before she could say a word he was already sprinting to the bathroom.

"He went completely nuts… And still he achieved to get the breakfast right" She continued eating, after all his eccentric behavior was something she got used to since the UA days.

"Hello Sosaki, I have a favor to ask you… could you help me with Eri for a few hours? I really need to do something like right now"

"Yeah you can bring Kota… ye… We'll go out for dinner after I come back… Wha- I'm not asking you out… Stop teasing me please"

Eri was watching him ramble to his phone with a towel on his hips, he looked like a stereotypical stressed housewife, Eri was giggling at the absurdity of the situation.

"It can get any cuter than this fufufu-"

"Ok everything is set on stone… Ok thanks… Bye… DON'T MENTION THAT… Please" Deku sighed and ran to his bedroom.

"I'll be right back"

.

.

.

"I'm here"

"That was too fast!" Eri screamed

"Gotta fly. Mrs. Sosaki will be here in a couple of minutes; I'll take you all to Forks and Spoons once I come back, Kota will come to… So have fun" He kissed her forehead and got out of the apartment.

"… Well this is one hell of a morning" She heard the door open and Izuku leaned his head from the corner

"Language" He closed the door again, Eri was intrigued by the way her morning started, she could only wonder what was going throw Deku's mind.

"Oh man, I just can imagine what shi- what things you are up to"

* * *

"Okay. Only ten minutes left, I can get there in around five minutes if I use high terrain" Deku was muttering while running and jumping, Time was not the problem in this situation, getting around the city was a piece of cake. But handling the fear that he was going trough in that moment was a different story.

"What the fuck am I going to do? I can't ditch Ashido or Uraraka. But I don't want things to become awkward at the restaurant, I'm such a retard, I don't even know what to do but talk nonsense" Izuku was having a mental breakdown in front of the restaurant, passersby could only glance at the Hooded individual talking to himself.

"I'M FUCKED AREN'T I?!" Midoriya screamed to a couple who were gazing his madness, they immediately ran away.

"Hold there Izuku. Remember who you are, your origins… Be a man and get through that door with a confident smile and let her know that you are there" Izuku raised his chest and walked inside the restaurant… Just fall face to the floor.

"I'm manly okay!" He said smiling. He accommodated his glasses and fixed his hood. He glanced at the obscene amount of people inside the restaurant, one of them stood out from the crowd, those pink cheeks, that brown hair… That annoyed expression, yeah Ochako was there, and fortunately the pink girl was nowhere to be seen. He remembered that being punctual wasn't her biggest strength. He walked to his girlfriend? He didn't know yet, so we'll leave it like that for the moment.

He saw her straight to the eyes and prepared to talk.

"Hi Ochak-"

"Sit"

"Yes…" He squealed and sited on the seat

"So, you dare to show your adulterous face after you did?

"You told me to com-"

"Shut up… jeez" Ochako was pressing her fingers on her nose, she was evidently mad. Izuku was shaking internally, Ochako might look bubbly and kind on the outside, and for the most part she was. But when she was angry even the strongest adversary could be crushed by her temperament.

"Why did you let that happen?""

"It was an accident"

"Accident you say? Don't be fucking ridiculous, you allowed her to wrap her disgusting oversized tits around your arm, that's the first mistake… Then you let her deep dive your mouth like some sort of parasite. Like what in the actual fuck is wrong with you? Her eyes twitched, her knuckles turned white and she was almost shouting.

"I'm sorry Ochako, I truly am, Next time I'll insist the agency to hire better security staff, I know this things happen, but-"

"But what Deku? If they didn't do it the first time you seriously think they will do it next time? Stop being so naïve"

The argument was getting intense, you could feel the enormous pressure in the air, Deku was sweating and thinking every word that will come from his mouth, just one mistake can unleash a bigger and maybe more violent argument.

"I know I fucked up, but you also have to understand. It's not like I actively kissed her"

"Ahaha no no… Don't start with that bullshit… We've being fighting like this for almost two months; we are in a relationship Deku, trust is a key factor of that"

"…" Deku stood silent

"We used to have time for us; we fought sometimes but quickly recovered… We used to be happier. I love you Deku… But lately I've been wondering if we share the same feeling"

"Ochako…"

"I'm not asking for all your time, we are heroes after all… But after Eri started living with us you have become a lot more distant"

"Wait… Don't bring Eri into the picture Ochako" Izuku frowned.

"Hey there love birds"

Izuku's eyes got wide as plates, his heart sank to the absolute deepest parts of his body, in the heated argument he forgot about Mina's invitation.

"Mi-i-i-i… Mina!"

"Hiya Mop head can I seat?" Mina said enthusiastically

Cough*

"Oh where are my manners, Hi Ochako"

"Hi" Ochako's response was sharp like a knife.

Mina sat next to Izuku and whispered something in his ear

"I needed to interfere, sorry for that"

"No worries, you just saved my ass" He replied in the same fashion

"So… What are you guys talking about" Mina said

"Well… You know…Things?" Deku replied shaking.

"We are talking about how Deku cannot shut his mouth and stop tongues from entering his throat" Ochako said without a pinch of mercy.

Izuku spitted his drink and started coughing "Does she even have an ounce of mercy" Deku said in his mind.

"Hahahaha that was funny, Yo Midoriya. I never knew Ochako told those kinds of jokes" Mina tried to play it off as a joke.

"Yeah haha…" Deku was laughing nervously

"That's no laughing matter; do you even know what he did? He kissed and old hag" Ochako sounded irritated, almost aggressive.

"Well isn't he a sly devil… I know he didn't mean it, he is not that kind of guy"

"This has happened three times Mina. How can you defend him?"

"He is not that kind of guy, this shit happens all the time Ochako"

"How can I sweep this under the carpet, He is nothing more than a lying selfish-"

Mina was quite shocked, she never saw her acting this way before, and she sounded like a complete different person.

"Aren't you been a little bit mean?"

"Wow I'm kinda hungry, have you seen the BBQ ribs?" Deku tried to stop the argument, emphasis on tried.

"After what happened I'm surprised I am being this nice"

"Fuck off Ochako what is wrong with you?" Mina was more couldn't bare her attitude for another second.

"Yeah these ribs look absolutely delicious"

"You are defending him like you knew him more than I do Mina"

"Maybe I do" She responded back

"Really Oh ho ho? Care to explain?"

"Sorry. I don't talk about my intimate relationships with people like… You" Mina quickly realized what she just told her, she let it slip and accidentally threw herself under the bus and Izuku with her.

"What…?" Ochako was Shocked, did she just heard what she thought she heard?

Izuku just chuckled with sigh lost in the horizon, it had happened. The absolute worst thing it could happen became a reality.

"It can get any worse than this" But will this be the case?

* * *

 **And we are done once again; I always end up writing drama for fuck sake. Next time it might get even heavier, we'll get to see more interactions between Deku and Mandalay, also sassier Eri and Mina, also we'll get the ship sailing. Writing Ochako was difficult; I hope you don't hate her. Thank you for your support and until next week. Don't forget to fav and follow and if you want a little review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here I am again, as always thanks for the support reviews. You really are great guys, I'll move my upload schedule to Sunday and not Saturday, new job schedule so… yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Change of plans

Mina saw Izuku's expression and knew she had to fix the shit storm that was about to fall on them. She started formulating an excuse grabbing elements from movies and books that she had read. Ochako was no dumb girl, if Mina gives her enough milliseconds she will figure out about the crazy night that the two alcoholics went through.

"What do you mean by that?" Ochako questioned Mina's choice of words "Did something happen between you two?"

"Well… uh, you see"… "Fuck" Mina said in her head

"Here it comes" Deku was prepared for the inevitable clash, but a light swept away the darkness that was surrounding him, the waitress was ten feet away from his table, and she was getting closer.

"Good morning and thank you for eating at Tashiko's Grill. What would you lik-"

"GIVE THREE NUMBER NINE PLEASE" As he shouted almost everyone in the restaurant directed their gaze at him

"… Ok… Someone s hungry; you want some beers with that?"

"No… thanks" He said as he melted on his seat.

Mina couldn't help it, she wanted to laugh so hard, but at the same time she was quite amused. How far is he able to go just to save both of their dumb asses. Ochako on the other hand was even more irritated than before.

"Ok fuckers, you are definitely hiding something "

"We all have our little secrets Uraraka" Ashido refuted.

"I just wanted some ribs" Midoriya whispered annoyed.

"I'm not playing games Deku, I'm so fucking tired of being the only one here trying to keep our relationship in one piece" Her tone was aggressive and quite intimidating.

"…"

"Why is he taking all this shit…? Why isn't he defending himself?" Ashido was pissed at Izuku and his submissive attitude.

The waitress came back with their orders and quickly left after feeling the hostility in the air; everyone on the table took their respective food and started eating silently. Mina was throwing glances at Izuku and Ochako, she was still waiting for a response from the green haired boy. Ashido wanted to raise her voice and defend him, but that only would make things worst, in the end she said nothing.

"You know, I don't remember you being this big of a coward Deku… Have you ever ported something to our relationship to begin with?" Ochako said maliciously between her teeth.

Those words made Mina angry, she wanted to slap Ochako with everything she got, but before she raised her voice she noticed the way Izuku flinched at her Toxic speech. Izuku raised his head and saw Ochako straight to the eyes.

"He he he… That's funny… Me… A coward?" Izuku seemed like a different person, the fear had him pinned to the ground disappeared in an instant.

"If I remember correctly I was the one who had the balls to ask you out… while you were trying to push your feelings away…" Izuku was sharp as a knife "Hiding from yourself, instead of confronting the problem you chose to ignore it…"

"Mop head…" Mina wanted to stop him, but she decided not to. Ochako deserved to get some slack to, Mina wanted to smirk but at that moment was too inappropriate. Ochako was furious; she never thought Izuku would come back with such visceral response.

"Shut up…" Ochako whispered frustrated.

"But I decided that staying silent was not an option"

"Shut up"

"I needed to confront that weight on my heart"

"Shut up"

"And Eri was the one who pushed me forwa-"

"I said… SHUT UP!" As fast as a lightning Ochako raised her hand… and then she let it go.

A loud slap traveled through the local. Mina let out a gasp and Izuku's head violently turned to the side.

"If it weren't by you and that brat… My head wouldn't be a fucking warzone right now…" Ochako realized what had she just done; she covered her mouth with her hands and her. She gasped, her eyes started to get watery.

"Deku… I-I'm sorry"

"So… That's what you think uh?" Izuku slowly turned his head and faced Ochako, he had a pained expression, strangely no tears in his eyes.

"You can talk shit about me, I really don't mind at all… Fourteen years of my life were full of shit-talking against me… But if you dare to talk about Eri with such bitterness I…"

"Deku…" She extended her hand trying to reach him.

"I'm done…" Izuku got up from his seat and went straight to the waitress "Here, keep the change" He gave her the 20.000 Yen and went straight to the exit. The waitress was happy, in contrast to the two girls on the table.

"Deku wait!" Ochako shouted… but he didn't even bother to turn.

"Good job Ochako… Mop head Wait" Mina ran to the exit hoping she would catch him before he started running.

Ochako was left alone in that restaurant with her eyes full of tears and her hands trembling. Full of regret, she graved the hand that slapped Deku and hold it tight… "What have I done…"

* * *

"Mop head!" Mina was running trying to catch his friend. She managed to spot him in a rooftop leaned on a chimney, he was holding a photo. Mina jumped between buildings using her acid to slide and gain momentum, after a couple of stunts she was able to catch him.

"Midoriya *cof*… Man you are fast" Mina put a hand on his shoulder just to catch her breath… He was smiling at a picture of Eri, He loved the little girl and wanted to keep her safe of everything that could harm her, he busted his ass almost every day just provide her with the best money could buy, but also providing the love and attention she lacked when she was a little child.

"I'm sorry" Ashido apologized

"Why"

"Well… What happened down there… It was my fault"

"No… Ashido, don't apologize… It was a matter of time" Izuku said with a hollow smile.

"I fucked up, if I didn't open my goddamn mouth maybe Ochako would have forgiven you"

"Would you like to go out tonight" Izuku asked

"Uh…?" Mina was confused "Why would you ask me out after the little scene we lived down there?"

Izuku turned and gave her a warm smile, a genuine smile… throwing some of the pain out of the window, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a couple of pats on the back.

"You know, you have been doing the impossible trying to cheer me out through this fucking week… I own you one"

"Dude, you are scaring me" Mina said mildly smiling.

"Well if you don't want you don't have to..? Izuku closed his eyes and smiled. Ashido stroke her chin and hummed.

"Eri and Kota will be there, also Mrs. Sosaki" Izuku remarked.

"Sign me in" She gave him a thumps up

"Cool, we'll come to pick you up at 7:00 PM" Izuku's body was wrapped in green lightning and jumped to the next building.

"Ok, I'll be waiting Midoriya" She waved and ran to the other direction. Izuku nodded and returned to his path, Ashido smirked.

"See you around Milf hunter" She shouted making Izuku flinch. Twitching his eyebrow he turned his head and screamed a loud "Fuck y-"Just to crash into a signboard.

Mina laughed as she made her away between rooftops "This fucking guy…" She put her hand on her chest and smiled.

"Ouch, that hurt…" Izuku saw her figure slowly getting lost on the horizon, as the wind blowed his green hair; he noticed a small store on a Hall.

"I should get her something..."

"This is lame; do you have any R Rated games?" Kota said frustrated

"You don't like it because you suck" Eri whispered in his ear with a smug smile

"F-Fuck you"

"He he he"

Eri heard the door opening and immediately got up to her feet, she ran to the entrance and jumped to Izuku's arms, they both started laughing on the floor. Kota and Sosaki Peeked through the hallway, they simply smiled at each other.

"Well somebody missed me" Deku said

"Well yeah, Kota sucks at fighting games. I need a worthy opponent" She said while flexing

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Kota screamed from the living room.

"Come on; let's go to the living room" Eri grabbed his arm and pulled him to the living room, Sosaki was on the coach reading a book and Kota was on the floor with his arms crossed and a face that expressed annoyance.

"Sosaki , Thank you very much for helping me with Eri"

"No problem Midoriya, I just hope the dinner wasn't just bait"

"Not at all… Kota, buddy how are you doing" Izuku crouched and patted his head,

"Cool I mean great I mean excellent aha ha ha… Fine I guess" Kota was stuttering trying to keep his cool in front of his idol.

"We need to work on that" Eri said with a hand on her mouth and the other one on her stomach. "I-I-I'm Hungry" Kota covered his face with his cap ran to the kitchen.

"He he… So how did it go?"

Izuku smiled, raised his arm and gave her a thumps up "A total disaster"

"Yay" Eri jumped

"Those two are the polar opposite of normality" Sosaki scratched the back of her head.

"I have some good news thought, Ashido is coming with us" Eri's face was filled with bright sparks "Hell yeah!" Eri responded fist pumping the air.

"Hell no" Kota screamed from the kitchen.

"Anyway, I have something special for you guys" Izuku started to explore the bag he was carrying, and pulled out a brand new game.

"Here you go"

"Wow. This is not suitable for my age at all!" She said smiling brightly. Kota appeared behind her and gasped.

"This is violent and will make us stupid… Can we play it?"

"Go ahead"

"You rock big bro Izuku" Kota and Eri ran to the console "Thank you dad" Eri returned and gave him a tight hug. She stopped and glanced at his cheek, she rubbed her palm on his cheek but Izuku took it and wrapped it in his hands.

"What happened…" She expressed her concern, Izuku kissed her forehead and roamed his hand on her hair "Don't worry… just play" Eri gave him another hug and seated next to Kota. Izuku went to the kitchen and Sosaki was waiting for him.

"Rough day uh?"

"Yeah…"

Sosaki approached Izuku and placed a rag with ice on his cheek "Look, things might look gloomy at the moment… But when you are on the bottom of the barrel… there is no other way out than up" Sosaki took some snacks on a plate."I'm going to leave some snacks to the kids, they better not be playing something inappropriate" She started making her way to the living room.

"Oh shit… KIDS ABORT ABORT!"

"6:45 PM Ashido's Household… This seemed like a better idea in my mind" Izuku was in front of her door, he was sweating for some mysterious reason… something felt suspicious; he gulped and prepared to knock the door.

* * *

 **Well, that is all for today, next time we are going to watch some shenanigans in the restaurant and we'll start with the romance between our green haired dumbass and Pinky, don't forget to follow and fav, and if you want post a review, see ya next Sunday.**

 **PD: I might post some Deku x Mei shit, I kinda love them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well… Fuck, sorry about the long-ass hiatus I've passed through some busy months, gathering ideas and just planning this shit and some other ideas, Like Deku x Mei stories and all, but it was about time I released a new chapter for this fic, so no more rambling, let's go.**

* * *

Izuku was in front of Ashido's door for the second time that week, it brought him mix feelings, and he knew that the dinner would probably be a good amount of time consisting of long pauses, stutters and teasing being shot from every direction. But on the other hand… He knew it couldn't be that bad.

Knock Knock* the sound ran through the place, Izuku turned to see his guest's smiling maliciously, except Kota who was trembling and sweating irrationally. The silence was getting uncomfortable

Eri scratched her arm "I think she forgot about it"

Kota turned 180 degrees and opened his mouth "Good, we tried and failed such sad. Can we go?"

"Ashido might be dressing, we came early after AAAALL"

"Have no fear because Ashido is here" She jumped out of the door sending Izuku down the stairs.

"Mina!"

"Snowflake!"

Both girls shared a hug and snapped their necks to face Kota, who immediately screamed while he was wrapped on the hug.

"Get away from me Pink boob lady!"

Izuku climbed the stairs once again and couldn't stop grinning at the scene in front of him, Mandalay walked over Izuku and swiped the dust out of his Tuxedo "She seems like a nice girl" Izuku adjusted his watch and glasses not before giving her a reply "Well, yeah… She is"

"Aha… What do we have here?" Ashido walked over Izuku watching her wrist without a clock "You're early handsome guy, you even tried to comb your hair"

"It was perfectly fine before someone sent me flying down the stairs" Mina smirked at his comeback "You look great by the way, white does look good in you" Izuku added "Wow… T-Thanks, I like your glasses"

Eri's eyes were sparking while Kota grabbed his stomach "Bleh"

"You two should stop flirting; the place gets really active after seven" Mandalay took Eri's and Kota's hand making her way to the elevator. Midoriya rubbed his arm and awkwardly walked over the elevator.

"Okay, start thinking about your orders, you guys can ask for anything…"Kota smiled "Except alcohol for the youngsters" Kota's smile vanished making Eri giggle.

They soon found the way to the exit where a he picked his car and made their way to the restaurant. As soon as they got in the property an employee took Izuku's keys and parked his car. The kids were amazed at the scale of the restaurant "Wow, fancy place Mophead, you come here often?" Izuku nodded "Yeah, Mirio likes to do our meetings here, "it's a little bit fancy for my taste… But today is a special occasion" Mina smiled "Aren't you considerate"

"… I don't know"

They made their way to the receptionist who was freaking out, she adjusted her hair, put a little bit of makeup and poured a pack of mints in her mouth from the counter "WELCome to… Reservation uh-do YOU have… Holy shit its De-De-De-Deku and Alien Q-Queen" "Ye-yeah, I have a reservation for 7:00 PM" The young girl's hand was trembling while she was going through the list "Go-t it heh heh… Third floor, en-enjoy your dinner… Autograph… Please?

"S-sure, Mina you first" Mina took the paper and writhed her sign with a cute xenomorph , "Here ya go girl, don't sell it on ebay please" "Never in a million years " They soon started making their way to the elevator, not before hearing a loud I LOVE YOU from the receptionist.

* * *

"So, how's the food"

"This is sooo good; I can't believe I've been ignoring this place for so long" Mina kept stuffing her face with food while she was trying to form coherent words "It's great" Kota tried to play it cool while Eri whipped the tears off her cheeks "This is the best thing ever. Thank you so much" Mandalay just nodded in agreement.

"You outdid yourself man, I wasn't expecting this coming from a wet blanket like you" Izuku stared at her with minor annoyance reflected in his face and muttered "Why you always compare me to cleaning items" Eri smirked and answered his questions "It's because you're always cleaning her disasters Deku"

"Ay the little bugger is packing some sass, I love that" Mina said raising and eyebrow and smiling"I just wish I could say the same of Kota, he seems more like the love child from Mophead and Bakusperg" Kota screeched and started pointing Mina "Like I-I-I need your approval PERVERT" Izuku couldn't stop giggling "Big bro how could you…" Kota told him dramatically, but he just ignored his question, Izuku felt something funny inside him, watching Mina, Mandalay and the kids joke around and laugh, like nothing bad happened. He was in complete peace… and the boy couldn't help but genuinely smile…

 **BZZZZZZ***

"Uh?"

.

.

.

All that peace, all that joy, all of it quickly faded away when he saw the name of the person who was calling him. Ochako Uraraka, Mina was quick to notice the look on his face, and deduced that something was wrong, Deku gave a glance to his guests and weakly smiled "I have a call to take…"He reached his pocket and took a card, he handed the card to Eri and told her to get closer "Go and play on the arcades with Kota, I've be there in half an hour" Eri and Kota glanced at him with concern, but Kota took the initiative and grabbed Eri by the hand "Big brother has something importing to do, let's go"Eri blushed and smiled at him "Don't suddenly act cool in front of me"

Mandalay looked at Mina and gave her a nod after telling Izuku she will watch the kids. The boy took the phone and putted it on his ear then slowly made his way to the balcony; Mina followed him without him noticing it.

"Hello…"

A hesitated voice responded "Hello Deku… I just wanted to know how you were doing…"

"I'm doing fine…"

"G-glad to hear that… lo-look, about what happened earlier"

"It's ok… No need to apologize"

The sound on her voice quickly changed from moody to bubbly "Glad to hear that, I hope I get to see you again and treat that hit like other times"

"…"

"D-Deku?"

"I'm not coming back Ochako, not this time" Mina gasped at the boy's remark.

"What…?"

"I forgive you for what you did, every single thing, but… If I started all of this I should be the one to end it, for my and your's own sake" Midoriya said it, he finally had the courage to make that great choice.

"I don't understand Deku… This is not supposed to go like this…" Her voice was breaking up, he could almost see her tears rolling down her cheeks, it was destroying him but at the end he had to do it.

"I guess I'll try going for a different route… Look I-"

"Do you hate me?" Ochako interrupted him.

"No… I don't, I mean like we could still be friends and all…" Izuku cursed internally; sometimes he hated how soft he could be.

"YOU ARE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT AT THE MOMENT!... Please Deku, we can get through this" The girl begged … but the boy already had made up his mind.

"Ochako, don't make it more difficult for me...please" The boy could almost feel some tears gathering in his eyes when a loud scream made him tremble.

"It won't end like THIS!" After that sentence… silence, nothing more than silence. He quickly glanced at his phone only to find his lock screen, a picture of Eri, Ochako and him; the boy felt his heart drop and quickly went to his gallery to erase the picture… He hesitated, he felt like crying, he felt sad.

"No… no more crying, enough of this fucking feeling… enough of bawling my eyes over this shit" He scavenged his pocket and took a pack of cigarettes, he reached his pocket again to grab his lighter, but he found nothing.

"Need fire?"Ashido approached him; Deku was stunned and quickly dried the tears out of his eyes, then proceeded to greet Mina a small smile.

"Yeah" She lighted his cigarette and he took a taste of the smoke, he inhaled and then released it, letting a sigh to start the cycle once again.

"Who would've guessed, Izuku Midoriya, a terrible drinker and a good smoker" Izuku smirked and rested his shoulder on the edge of the balcony "What is that crap that you're smoking anyway, you should get one of these"

"You have your own cigarette brand?"

"It was a great deal, they are out of this world, cheesy pun intended. Now give me that crap" She took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed her pink filter cigarette on his lips.

"Well, I'll give it a shot…" He inhaled and his face changed "Fuck, they are actually kinda good, where do I buy them?"

"Next month, these are just for me" She moved the package in front of his face smiling at the cute art work.

Izuku lifted his head; he was looking the empty sky "I see…" She slowly dropped her smile and glanced at the figure of the boy illuminated by the lanterns of the place, he looked incredibly handsome but most noticeable was the sad aura wrapping him, Mina felt like she needed to do something about it.

"I'm sorry about sneaking up and hearing… well, all of that" Izuku said nothing, he just placed a finger on her lips, surprised by his bolt move her lips curled with a light blush appearing on his face, then is when he decided to talk.

"Stop apologizing, you are becoming a bigger wuzz than me"

"Ok big boy… still it was wrong" Izuku chuckled

"So… how did she take it?" His chuckling stopped

"Not good at all… I've seen her like this before, and it does not get pretty"

Mina saw examined his body language, he noticed how incredibly freighted he was, the way he moved his fingers and how hollow his eyes were… And the way he was griping his cheek, she was afraid to ask something delicate, but on the inside… She couldn't stand it, but before she could speak.

"I trust you Mina; this is why I'm telling you this… If I keep it inside, I might lose my fucking mind" Mina took his hand, seeing him so incapable "You can tell me anything… I won't say a word champ" The boy looked at her in the eyes like a child would to his mother, he stumbled at the beginning but then he felt her hand tightening her grip; he took the courage to speak.

"Remember how I told you about the fan meet-ups? How there have been multiple accidents?" She nodded in response "And her reaction…"

"Yeah… not very pretty" She looked at his hand and rubbed it with her thumb, getting ready to hear her theory come true.

"That's not the first time she hits me" She quickly turned her gaze to his eyes, those eyes were not meeting hers.

"She was quite gentle this time… It was a simple slap" Mina bit her lip out of impotence, completely powerless, this young boy was revealing delicate events from his life and doing everything possible to not have a breakdown, just to appear strong in front of others. Out of instinct her body moved by its own, and wrapped the broken boy in a tight hug, surprisingly his body did not turn completely stiff.

"Mina, you don't have to do this… Don't worry about me" he whispered on her ear, and she replied back immediately.

"What am I supposed to do then… I am no good with words, fuck or even small advise, I tend to go on tangents and rants about how shit pisses me off" Izuku placed a his hand or her head, and slowly made his way up her curls "So put that tough persona away for a while and let me do this… " She grabbed her head and placed it on her shoulder, Izuku wrapped his arms around her back and let out the last remains of smoke on his mouth "You really have become a wuzz" Mina giggled at the accusation, she rubbed her cheek against his and stayed like that for a while.

.

.

.

"I've learned from the best"

* * *

 **Well guys, sorry for the hiatus and all, next time it won't take two months to update the story… this time it might take one month or less, anyway review and follow yada yada, have a nice week.**

 **PD: Go read Deku: The support hunter, that shit is dope.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After all this time is finally back… Sorry, after a long ass hiatus and rewriting this chapter over 7 times, I got it. I might change the rating cuz oh boy.**

* * *

 ***That talk… Her… Everything around me. It made me lose my mind, Mina why do you have to be like this with me, A fucking scumbag like me?***

"Why Mina?.. Why are you so nice to me?

 ***Again! Again! AGAIN! We are fucking again!***

"I'm no saint M-Mop head~ I also wanted to do this"

 ***How… how did I get here? How did I end up in my bed with her?***

"You wanted to fuck?"

 ***Why?***

"That bitch… After all she did to you, I wanted payback. I wanted to shit on her as hard as I can… She is poison, a venomous snake… She is an anchor to your old self"

 ***Ochako? No way, I can't about her like that!***

"…"

 ***Why can't I answer back…***

"You know I'm right!.. Come'ere I'm going to make things clear…"

 ***She's whispering, she pulled me over with such strength***

"You're fucking me right now… So you better ditch that bitch out of your head you got me!?"

 ***She bit me! Ah***

"Mina You're turning me on, I'll cross the fucking line if you continue doing that!"

 ***She is looking at me directly in the eyes, her eyes are piercing me***

"Okay… If that's what you want… I'm going all out!"

 ***Fuck Ochako!***

"Aaaaah~ Midoriya~!"

 ***Her is all I need***

"Izuku! Call me by my name Mina"

 ***Fuck!***

"Huff… Aaa~ Hnnng Izu-"

 ***Don't think about her!***

"Mina! Ughh Mina!"

 ***Fuck her… The hell with her, Fuck it Izuku FUCK IT!***

"Izuuu~ Fuck! Aaaaah~"

 ***Forget about her dumbass! You are worthless, a piece of trash! Just go die in a hole and fuck yourself you selfish ass!***

"Don't s-stop moving Aaaagh~ Mina!"

 ***She is just like you! Both of us!"**

"Did you k-know? That bastard, Kirishima, do you know why I dumped his bitch ass!"

 ***I never asked***

"No…"

 ***She's whispering again***

"I always had a thing for you … Hnmmm~ but he begged me. After that bitch took you, with my help to say the least… Ahh~ Izu… I didn't want to feel like a cuckold… and I agreed"

 ***I see…***

"But funny enough… that motherfucker cheated on my with some random bitch after two weeks"

"Mina~"

 ***That fuck, I'll kill him***

"Well ugh… That fuckwit will fucking regret the day he let you go. I'll devour you infront of him~"

"Oh yeah? Show me how… Show me Izuku!"

Izuku raised her violently, trapping her arms behind her back, he started licking her neck.

"First… I'll kiss your neck like this…"

"Oooh~ shit!"

"I'll leave marks where he and everybody can see them. They'll know not to get near you since you are mine and mine alone… No bastard will take Pinky away from me"

Mina flushed extra hard, this side of him, dominant and aggressive was making wonders on her womanhood, she turned her head and planted a deep and messy kiss on his lips, she bit his lip pulling it down. This only aroused the green haired beast.

"Then, I'll kick his ass. Not only for cheating on you , but for doing it with some random bitch… Having this goddess as his partner. You're too much for that fucking loser"

Mina grabs his hair and pull him closer to her, she gives his chin a couple kisses and pushes her butt against his groin, making him moan louder.

"How many shots did you got Izu?~"

"Hell if I know, twelve? Or eighteen I guess…"

"I like this side of you… So violent and ughhh~"

"That cheap whisky ain't got nothing to do with this"

He stopped moving, Mina turned her head to see him. She didn't noticed when he turned her face up.

"The only drug making this to me… It's you Mina…"

Mina was stunned to the point of covering her face with her hands, Izuku trying to maintain the mood grabbed her arms and moved them away. It wasn't what he was expecting, Mina's face was completely purple, trying to not laugh her ass off

"M-Mina?"

"Sorry …Pfffff"

"Really, you are laughing!?"

"May-maybe he…"

"Fuck you…" Izuku turned away and puffed his cheeks "It's no fair"

Mina sneakily wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her cheek against his "Baby come on that was so corny!"

"Don't rub your pink tits on my back..."

"But you know what, I've discovered three things"

Izuku lifted his eyebrow "What?"

Mina giggled "Well, you've become a better drinker"

"Yeah?"

"You meant what you said… It makes this dummy really happy"

"I'm glad… And the third one?"

"You are one cheesy boy~" Izuku puffed his cheeks once again "Die"

Mina bit his ear and whispered "Then kill me"

Izuku pinned her on the bed and started making out, there was no technique applied, just lust "I'll break you"

"Go ahead Izu…"

The morning sun creeped through the window. The city was producing the same old noice as always. Izuku opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, his body ached, no clothes on him and a huge amount of beer cans on his bed. Other than that… He was alone.

He got out the bed and started stretching, hoping that would alleviate his body, he saw the bathroom door open.

"Eri for the love of god close your eyes!"

"Easy there, It's me"

Izuku rubbed his eyes and focused "Mina? God damn glad it was you"

"Happy to see me boy? You sure look like it"

"Of course… Wait! Where is Eri?

Mina finished wrapping herself in a towel "She's with Kota, they bought a game with your CC and she dropped a call to ask you. You were drunk as fuck, so I let her buy it"

Izuku sighed in relief "Well, that's good. Thanks" He stood silent for a while. Ashido reached up to him "Izuku… What are we?"

"Huh?... Well we did get pretty crazy last night"

Mina lowered her head and tightening her fists "I… I know I'm neither the smartest girl out there, or the strongest… Jeez, I don't even know what to say!"

"Mina Ashido has nothing to say for the first time in her life?" He chuckled and hit her in the forehead with the tip of his finger "Now that's surprising"

"Y-You dumbass! I-I-I'm trying to confess what I feel, and you are laughing at me!?"

Mina started punching Izuku "Dumbass, Idiot, Retard, Pothead I hate you so much!" Her fist were stoped by him, he smiled at her completely flushed but trying to play it cool.

"I-I'm not laughing Pinky! I just n-never imagined you were the t-type of person who struggles with something as easy as confessing"

"Well. I suck so much… Why don't you do it instead!" Izuku started trembling, even his deepest corner on his bodie flushed like a tomato , Mina kept pushing him until breaking point.

"Say it Izuku! Say it!"

"Fine! I love you Mina ever since High school I felt something for you!" Izuku started panting, Mina was lost of words, he continued.

"I always enjoyed your company, your personality, you never showed any weakness, your powerful quirk, even how goddamn sexy you are!"

"Izu…"

"There I said it! I kicked your ass in your own game Ha… Mina?" Her cheeks were marked with a deep blush, eyes full with tears, without a moment to spare, she tackled him in a tight hug breaking down in tears.

"I love you too you dummy! I can't express how much I love you, don't you dare to make fun of me or I'll melt your All Might merch"

Izuku did hug her with the same strength, both cried to their hearts content, kissing eachother once in a while.

"I feel so happy Izu…"

"Me too… to good to be tru-"

A loud noice on the door made them jump, and the voice following fueled them with despair

"Deku! Open up, we need to talk!"

* * *

 **That's all for now, I tried to be more experimental this time and yada yada, hope you enjoyed it… I'm seriously considering changing the rating and tuning some of the old chapters. Anyway have a nice say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad you all enjoyed it, let's continue with this shitshow.**

* * *

"Deku, open up!"

"Ochako, don't you think you are going a bit too far?"

"No I'm not, how dares he to try!? Breaking up with me while his head is all over the place… Ridiculous"

Tsuyu voiced her thoughts again "Well, you kinda slapped him infront of docents of spectators"

"And I already apologized didn't I?"

Tsuyu shaked her head "Ochako, I don't think that's enough. Maybe he is serious"

Ochako turned violently glaring at Tsuyu with a rather angry face "This is Deku we're talking about, he knows shit about himself, that's why he needs me"

"That's not very nice Ochako!"

"Well it's the true. Sad and depressing true…"

Midoriya and Mina were taken by surprise, their rather unpleasant visitor was demanding to enter their love nest, Mina was the most annoyed out of the two. Their perfect night and first day as a couple already showed signs of hardship and struggle.

"What the fuck is that bitch doing here!?"

"No idea, she sounds mad…"

"That bitch ain't ruining my morning" she stood up and grabbed one of Izuku's shits "I'll kick her ass"

 ***Fuck! She doesn't have a clue about Ochako's strength***

"Mina Mina! Let me handle this, y-you don't wanna fi-"

"Umm… Yeah I wanna kick her fat ass with this cute foot right here"

Mina made her way to the door, Izuku ran desperately behind her, he grabbed her wrist refusing to let go. he was stuttering once again.

"L-Listen Mina, trust me I-I'll handle this"

"Izu let me go!"

"Please… I can do it, trust me"

Mina saw his eyes, filled with concern. She signed reluctant but in the end she agreed to his petition.

"Fine… But if she touches even the smallest freckle on your face, I'm going medieval on her ass!"

"Ye-Yeah…"

Izuku led her to his room once again, took a deep breath and stood infront of the door, his hands trembled a bit, he turned the door's knob…

"Deku…" Uraraka Ochako was once again…

 ***Infront of me***

"Hello Uraraka, Tsu. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Midori-"

"Deku! I've missed you so much, glad you got over your tantrum, for real. Saying such mean stuff over the phone and making me cry like that!?"

"Uraraka, I was ser-"

"Ssssh" She placed a finger on his lips, he almost suffered a panic attack glancing over Tsuyu once in a while.

"You can drop the act… Call me by my first name"

"Tsk" Mina was ready to jump into action, her fist were tightened, biting her lip. She felt impotent inside that room.

"Ochako, you should calm"

"I'm calm Tsuyu… You should stop misinterpreting our situation"

"Uraraka I-"

"Kiss me…"

 ***What!***

"You used to greet me with a kiss, you forgot our habit…"

"Uraraka, I said-"

"Fine I'll do it myself!"

Without warning, her hands wrapped around his neck and forcibly kissed him, his eyes widened by sheer surprise and distaste. He tried to separate himself from her but she tightened her grasp even more making Izuku moan, not in pleasure but in pain, he recoiled and bumped on a wall.

 ***What the hell is she doing!?***

Tsuyu felt uncomfortable and tried to stop her "Ochako, I think that's enough Ke-kero" but that fell in deaf ears, Ochako continued kissing Izuku, moving her hands on his body, liking his lips and Izuku making his best effort to free himself from her grasp without hurting her.

"Uraraka p-please stop"

"Not a chance!"

"Plea-please uugh"

"I've missed this for quite a while…"

Mina saw all of this, her body was trembling by sheer anger, gritting her teeth trying to hold herself from running and spraying Ochako with her most letal acid, it hurts. Watching Midoriya desperately wrestle against her, Tsuyu was too shocked to move a muscle. She tried to look elsewhere until she spotted something that made her whole body move by it's own.

A tear coming from Izuku's eye.

Her eyes widened… The door opened… And she jumped.

"Get the hell away from him!" Ochako couldn't react until she felt a fist connect to het face, she fell to the ground, raising her head to see who punched her, she met with a pair of golden eyes watching her with wrath, tears rolling and ready to scream.

"What the hell is your problem! Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

 ***Mina!***

Tsuyu was speechless, she turned to check Uraraka on the floor, just as shocked as her, Tsuyu wasn't able to say a thing but faintly heard Ochako whisper.

"You… What are you doing here?"

"None of your goddamn business bitch. Get up and get the hell away from his apartment right the fuck now!"

Izuku got of the couch and walked torwards Ashido

"Mina, it's ok. I'll take ca-"

"No you won't, This monster right here was assaulting you!"

"Mina please, I don't want any fights in my ho-"

"She was going to rape you Izuku! I couldn't stand it. I needed to help"

Tsuyu whimpered an apology "I'm sorry Izuku I swear this was not my intention kero"

"Watch your words Mina!" Ochako growled

"You're in some mighty thin ice here bitch… What are you doing in his house..."

"I already told you. None of your DAMN business"

Tears started to roll on Ochako's cheeks

"Why is she wearing your shirt Deku?"

"Uraraka… Mina and I-"

Ochako glared at Mina

"You… You are the one who has been messing with him right?"

Mina frowned

"I've been what!?"

"I thought you were my friend Mina!"

"I was Ochako. I was"

"Then why are doing this to me!?... To him!"

Midoriya tried to stop their shouts, asking Tsuyu for help. Unfortunately Tsuyu was having her own problems, the mere image of her two best friends fighting over Izuku, who was also an important person and deeply beloved friend was too much for her head.

"Girls, I think we should stop th-" just to get interrupted by Mina.

"Are you serious? You dumped him when that whole kiss bullshit happened. You humiliated him in a fucking restaurant, and now you're crying your eyes off for him!?"

"I wasn't thinking straight, same about him. So go fuck some random and get the hell away from Deku!"

"Mina, Uraraka. That's enough!"

Mina pulled her shirt down, almost tearing it. All of this to show her neck to the girl she was currently arguing with.

"Just look at this bitch! Use that head of yours and connect the dots… Izuku is my boyfriend"

 ***She said it. FUCK SHE SAID IT!***

The world slowed down for a second, Tsuyu lifted her face from her hands with disbelief, everything crumbled down. Ochako had an unrecognizable face, dominated by rage and sadness. Her body shudder, her sobs became more audible. With such emotions carrying her she stopped thinking and left herself go.

"YOU BITCH!"

She tackled Mina with all her strength pining her on the ground. Mina tried to punch back but Ochako's fighting technique was beyond her, blocking every blow that she desperately threw and punching back.

"Uraraka stop this right now!"

"I HATE YOU! WHORE!"

"Get the hell off me you goddamn crazy bitch!"

With Mina in such a disadvantageous position Izuku and Tsuyu quickly separated them, Tsuyu wrapped Ochako with her tongue and Izuku pulled Mina with minor cuts.

"Let me go Izu!"

"No way, she's going to kill you!"

Ochako shouted.

"I can't believe you cheated on me with this fucking slut Izuku, my so called friend. You are a goddamn useless weak-minded motherfucker!"

"Ochako please stop!" Tsuyu tried to calm her. After Mina heard the barrage of insults directed towards Izuku she responded once again.

"You have no idea Ochako, no fucking clue. This not the first time, neither the last time we're going to go at it! While you were acting like a complete ass over his accident, I was helping him to through it. This is all your fault bitch, learn how to cope fo-"

Liberating from Tsuyu's tongue Ochako grabbed a glass jar and threw it with all her strength.

"Fuck you Mina!"

Mina had no time to react, it all played in stop motion, Izuku moving infront of her and using his quirk to punch the jar mid air. The jar broke in a bunch of time pieces, none of those reached Mina.

"Izu-" Mina gasped whenshe saw his bloodied hand, Ochako covered her mouth with her hands just like Tsuyu. Izuku growled and tightened his fist messing his hand even more.

"I've got enough!... I'm done. I'M FUCKING DONE YOU HEAR ME URARAKA!?"

"…"

"I tried so hard to make it work… So damn hard. I had to cope with your childish jealousy for three years, I had to close my mouth everytime you shouted. EVERY TIME YOU HIT ME!

"De-Deku don't s-sho"

"NO! FUCK IT. NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURT!?"

"Holding all of this inside me? Going home fearing you, fearing what you could've done to me if a single girl approached me? The amount of excuses I had to give Eri about my bruises. The many times you forced me to… you forced me…"

Mina saw his hand bleeding more, a small puddle was forming below him.

"Izuku, s-stop let me treat that cut please"

"Even w-with all your shortcomings… I loved you, and I feel like a complete dumbass for feeling that way. I'm the kind of idiot who always tries to be positive even if it bites me in the ass"

"D-Deku…" she sobbed

"You ran away… you ran away, and she was there. Mina was there, she has always been there… She helped me in these tough days"

"Uraraka… I'm done"

Uraraka shaked her head and started to cry bitterly, like a little kid who lost her most important possession, Izuku finally spoke his mind.

He couldn't celebrate his accomplishment for much, his knees were shaking, his face white as the clouds.

 ***Mina…***

"I did it…" That was the last thing he said before falling to the ground. Mina screamed when he saw a big puddle of blood on the floor and rushed to wrap him with her arms… He was cold.

"Tsuyu, call an ambulance now!" Tsuyu didn't think twice and grabbed her phone, calling the emergency number.

"Izu… Stay with me"

* * *

 **Well, we are done… only three chapters to go. Kinda tragic, anyway hope you liked it, I'll leave this one in hiatus for a week or two and focus on my other story. Feel free to review a d have a nice day.**


End file.
